Two cards are chosen at random from a standard 52-card deck.  What is the probability that both cards are numbers (2 through 10) totaling to 12?
Answer: There are two cases that we have to consider.

$\bullet~$ Case 1: The first card is one of 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 9, 10.

There are 32 such cards, so this occurs with probability $\dfrac{32}{52}$.  For any of these cards, there are 4 cards left in the deck such that the cards sum to 12, so the probability of drawing one is $\dfrac{4}{51}$.  Thus, the probability that this case occurs is $\dfrac{32}{52}\times\dfrac{4}{51} = \dfrac{32}{663}$.

$\bullet~$ Case 2: The first card is a 6.

There are 4 of these, so this occurs with probability $\dfrac{4}{52}$.  Now we need to draw another 6.  There are only 3 left in the deck, so the probability of drawing one is $\dfrac{3}{51}$.  Thus, the probability that this case occurs is $\dfrac{4}{52}\times\dfrac{3}{51} = \dfrac{3}{663}$.

Therefore the overall probability is $\dfrac{32}{663} + \dfrac{3}{663} = \boxed{\frac{35}{663}}. $